Jax's Survivor AU - Gen 1
Generation Two Generation Three Generation Four Survivor: Borneo 1Rudy Boesch was medically evacuated from the game. Memorable Moments *The clean Tagi'ing. *Richard's last stand, involving sharing the reward with Jenna and attempting to get the numbers in his favor. *The young female slaughter in the first four votes. *Sonja being a helldemon, prompting all 9 votes against her at the first merge tribal. *B.B.'s challenge domination, winning two individual rewards and one immunity. *Jenna and Gretchen's final two pact from day one being broken by Greg winning the last immunity challenge. Survivor: The Australian Outback Memorable Moments *A day-one pact actually working out, with the eventual F3 being an alliance formed at the beginning of the game. *Elisabeth having the opportunity to share her reward with someone from Ogakor and work her social game, perhaps achieving a flip, but picking Kimmi to go with her and screwing Kucha over for good. *Maralyn randomly flipping on her alliance at F7 to no avail and voting with Kimmi against Tina, then bonding a lot with Tina the next episode but still being unanimously booted. *Amber constantly having great bonds, but only with Keith and Colby who were in her alliance (showing repercussions when Amber's only vote at FTC came from Colby). Survivor: Africa Memorable Moments *I was half asleep while doing this Survivor: Marquesas Memorable Moments *The Maraamus sucking pre-swap, then dominating post-swap. *As a result of the first 3 challenges, Rotu holding the numbers on both tribes post-swap but Kathy COMPLETELY screwing them over by flipping in the first tribal and getting John out. *Kathy and Paschal pulling off one of the best moves ever by convincing the 4 OriginalMaraamus on NuRotu to vote off Peter in exchange for them joining the 4 original Maraamus at merge, which they did. *Vecepia being the only OriginalMaraamu on NuMaraamu but never having to face it because they never lost. *Episode 9 being an all-out war between Vecepia and Sean gunning for each other for... some reason, ending in a deadlocked tie and sending Tammy home, who would have been the logical next boot anyway looking at episodes 7 and 8. *Hunter's brutal betrayal of Gina after being with her since day one, by flipping on the re-vote. *Kathy and Paschal being screwed right before the merge and managing to make it to the F3. **Sidenote: Kathy's blindside of Paschal after their shared experiences on NuRotu by taking Zoe to the end. *Kathy getting only 2 votes in the end because of her constant flipping and a relatively dormant winner occurring, just like real Marquesas. Survivor: Thailand 1 As Clay and Ghandia were the only remaining players on Chuay Gahn, the vote went to a tiebreaker challenge. 2 Robb was medically evacuated from the game. 3 Due to a deadlocked vote, Erin and Shii Ann participated in a tiebreaker challenge. Memorable Moments *Stephanie's tragic storyline where she was on the bottom of her tribe, so she mutinied and actually worked her social game enough to get John to flip with her against Clay... but then was met with a purple rock. * Penny mutinying because she was in the minority on her tribe, then Erin following her to continue targeting her at Sook Jai. ** The Erin-Penny feud lasting all the way to Erin's F4 elimination because of Penny's resilience and physical game, culminating in a begrudging jury vote from Erin for Penny to win. * The Ulonging, as Ghandia was the only member of Chuay Gahn remaining when the merge came. * Penny being on the bottom for the entire post-merge but winning every single challenge after the first one. * Penny and Ghandia frequently conspiring post-merge as the two main outsiders in the game (actually voting together at every tribal they attended). Survivor: The Amazon Memorable Moments *The votes being extremely cookie-cutter and straightforward for the most part, starting with the first 3 votes just being the minority alliance on Jaburu one after another. *Rob attaining the first unanimous winner vote. * Jeanne keeping the family visit for herself when she had the option of giving it to the tribe, screwing herself over and effectively putting the nail in JoAnna's coffin as well. Survivor: Pearl Islands 1 Ryan O. was voted out of the Outcasts tribe, placing her back in the real game. Memorable Moments *Sandra's path of destruction, involving her flipping on a revote to get Shawn out and deadlocking a purple rock vote to get Rupert out, all before her untimely and unanimous end in episode 5. *Lill constantly being targeted, but the person who targeted her getting slayed by her either in the same episode or the next one (Ryan S, Ryan O, Christa, Darrah). *Drake going into the merge with a 4 person disadvantage, but managing to survive until Christa made the mistake of targeting Lill. **Lill putting the final nail in the coffin with Jonny Fairplay's F3 elimination. *Osten's... uncomfortable unanimous elimination after attempting to "bond" with Darrah earlier that day (racial implications huehuehue). Survivor: All-Stars 1Paschal English was medically evacuated from the game. Memorable Moments * The following players were considered, but could not make it or were cut: Greg Buis, Gretchen Cordy, Keith Famie, Amber Brkich, Lindsey Richter, Teresa Cooper, Diane Ogden, Vecepia Towery, Penny Ramsey, Rob Cesternino, Lillian Morris, Jon Dalton, Michelle Tesauro, B.B. Andersen, Osten Taylor & Ghandia Johnson. * The following players performed better than their previous season: Richard Hatch, Colby Donaldson, Tina Wesson, Elisabeth Filarski, Gina Crews, & Stephanie Dill * The following players performed worse than their previous season: Joel Klug, Jenna Lewis, Maralyn Hershey, Brandon Quinton, Carl Bilancione, Paschal English, Sean Rector, Hunter Ellis, Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien, Erin Collins & Jeanne Hebert. * Gervase Peterson was the only player to retain his exact same placing from his original season (6th). *The Australia Alliance dominating, leading to an all-Australia F3. *Richard's story paralleling his in Borneo, with him being a fighting member of a screwed-over minority. *Gina never being forced to interact with Hunter because of his elimination before they ever had the chance to be on the same team (and her ensuing happiness for it). *The jury being completely bitter, with 5/7 jurors voting Elisabeth for "winning lots of immunity challenges".